


[Podfic] Melt In Your Hand

by ofjustimagine



Category: Fashion Model RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 07:36, mp3, m4b, and streaming formats.</p><p>Author's summary:<br/>The power goes out in Taylor's aparment. Karlie keeps her warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Melt In Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Melt In Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803964) by [colazitron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/1BpQqFU)  
[Download m4b](http://bit.ly/1HCb3a6)  
[Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/melt-in-your-hand)  
  


#### Reader's Notes:

I'm on a super duper Kaylor binge, don't mind me. *casually whistles* Because who doesn't want lady friends who bake cookies together and have sleepovers and road trip adventures and a cover shoot in Vogue?! Seriously. Thanks to colazitron for having blanket permission to record! Recorded for Amplificathon 2015.


End file.
